Shingetsu
by animasuperfreakgirl
Summary: 'All she could see was warm darkness fading in to a vivid yet frightening light as was she pulled farther and farther away.' She was stolen from her world to Naruto's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any manga/ anime or anything along those lines that might be mentioned just in case any of you are really that dumb. I am working on my writing

** Stolen **

All she could see was warm darkness fading in to a vivid yet frightening light as was she pulled farther and farther away. She tried to fight what ever was dragging her into the abyss of light or at the very lest get her body to move but to her agony she remanded stiff. It was almost as if her very being was frozen by the cold light that somehow appeared to creep closer.

As she was being pulled further into the frozen luminous void she found her self gradually forgetting more and more. Obviously she didn't realize at first but a nagging told her some thing was missing. After that she found blanks where memories belonged.

'_No I can't forget they need me! …I have to… I've got to …Do what?' _she thought as she frantically tried to keep the memories of what was important but every time she came close to one it simply slipped away.

And so without reason to fight she succumbed to the unknown force. Her bones felt as though white-hot Iron was being poured on them, her skin and blood seemed burned with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns but her heart of memories felt empty and so…cold, so very cold.

* * *

A young boy rubbed his eyes as he awoke to darkness, with no knowledge of where he was. Fear and pain from red scraps and blue bruises griped him. Then just like wave of memories had hit him, it all came back.

_'He had actually been having fun playing at the park. Then Akio, Katsumi, and Takeo the neighborhood bullies had appeared. Now Akio was a rather large boy, with blonde hair, jade green eyes and freckles. The short, pig nosed boy with black hair and eyes was named Katsumi. While Takeo had brown hair, brown eyes and had a stocky build. _

"_Hey look it's the …it's the weirdo?" said Akio pointing at him. _

"_Yah, the no…no talent wonder loser...kid," added dumbly Takeo._

_Before he could stop himself words came flying out, "Wow, stupid."_

_The first one to understand was Katsumi and it took a second for that to happen._

_"How dare you say that loser?" Katsumi growled._

"_Yah, how dare you" repeated Takeo and Akio._

_Once more Katsumi spoke, "You should be nicer to us or else."_

"_Okay, I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter." He said with a cheeky grin while the 'three stupids', as he had dubbed them, just stared in shock of his bravery. _

_What happed next was a blur but some how he had ended up running for his life with several bruises and scraps. He knew that he practically asked for it but come on it had been too easy. _

_With them gaining (which had surprised him) he desperately he had hid in a near by tree. Luckily the bullies had been given a lack of brains (as you probably have guessed) and ran right past the tree. And so feeling drained, he took what was meant only to be a nap.'_

The child peered out from the leaves, his eyes wondered to the stars. A shooting star flew past his eyes in a flash.

'_Wow, a shooting star. Hey, don't I get a wish? What should I wish for? Maybe that new Dragon Ball manga, or peace on earth? 80 bowls of Ramen? Twinkies? Money? A life long supple of ramen? No wait, two more wishes! Can I even do that?'_ were thoughts as his mind raced on what to wish for.

Finally deciding Naruto closed his eyes and whispered his greatest wish "I wish I had a friend."

He opened his eyes nothing happened, so he tried again and still nothing happened. He should have known better he told himself but he still felt hot tears fall from his eyes. His eyes became dry and wide as a cold light glowed at the base of the tree. Then just as suddenly as it had come it disappeared, leavening what appeared to be a girl about his age with blond hair in an Odango hairstyle laid still... so very still…

_

* * *

_

_Nothing moved, for nothing dared break the apprehensive atmosphere. Not the grass moist with dew or even approaching twilight would risk it. Smoke drifted ever so lightly and in the midst of it two figures stood. A woman with a lofty yet imperative manner was before a meek child._

_"You have done something cruel" were the woman's austere and tranquil words._

_"It was the best choice."_

_"That is what makes it so terrible."_

_With head turned down the girl whispered, "I know."_

_"Very well, it will be done."_

_Wind blew the woman's white kimono laced with black roses', red butterflies and tied with a yellow ribbon. The girl's simple white sundress and black hair fluttered as she collapsed. The woman descended and scooped up the child in her arms. The elder turned her head. Her red eyes were filled with an odd mix of wisdom and compassion. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_With that everything began to twist, fade or shatter and soon all was gone. _

_

* * *

_

"Do you think she'll wake up soon," a voice asked from above her.

"Hard to tell," another voice, this one sounded older than the first.

Her eyes fluttered open to a white room, "Where am –"

"Hi I'm Naruto!" a face of an over excited blond appeared right in front of her. She gave a small 'meep' of surprise.

"Naruto", a fist landed lightly on his head, "don't scare her. Hello, I am Iruka Umino."

"Oh umm… hi" she glanced around the small and blue-white room".… where am I?"

"In the Konohagakure, other wise know as the Hidden Leaf Village, hospital."

"How did I get here?"

"That's what we would like to know," ignoring Naruto, Umino replied, "my student, Naruto found you lying underneath a tree."

"It's because the star made my wish for a friend come true," mumbled the child. He didn't understand why no one not even sensei Iruka and he had been the one who told him about shooting star.

"Naruto…," he paused a hit of empathy in his eyes, "I…doubt that's how-."

"What's your name?" shouted the boy now identified as Naruto.

"It's…" her memory scurried away, "I... don't… can't remember."

"How about where you live or you're family?" asked Naruto's sensei.

"N…no" she stumbled.

"Do you remember anything?" asked the kid.

She shook her head.

"I see" whispered an elderly man standing in the door way.

"Lord Hokage," said bowing Iruka.

"Who are you?" inquired the girl.

"That's just old man Hokage" nonchalantly and impolitely spoke the blond male. This rude manner earned him another bump on the head.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage leader of the Hidden Leaf Village" told her as he strolled over.

"Now… is what you said true?" doubt unmistakably shining though.

"Of course!" she retorted; how dare he doubt her? She had done no wrong.

"I'm sorry to insult but these are… uneasy times we live in. Since you can't remember, how about you stay in the village, train at the Ninja Academy and stay in the orphanage with Naruto. Is that alright with you?" the Hokage humbly inquired from under his hat.

"Yes!" Naruto answered for her.

Iruka raised an eyebrow to Hiruzen; he knew that the elders never agree to allow a stranger with no info to live in the village, sure she was a child but… and what was the Hokage doing here anyway? The Hokage just shrugged it off and turned his gaze to the children. Umino then did the same. At that moment a identical thought was born both Hiruzen Sarutobi and Iruka Umino.

'_This will be interesting.'_

_

* * *

_

_Authors note: hi what do you think any good? I know it's short but hey. _**_I would love suggestions._**_ Is it too Mary Sue so far? There will be a reason for every thing. Usagi will get a name but I need some ideas. I'm a beginner so be nice about this fic or I'll have an evil emoticon glare, at you and a butterfly too __Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ̵̨__Ʒ__.__ I'll work on it so don't forget to R&R._

chibi Naruto: what kind of loser writer are you?

Me: the kind who knows how to get revenge.

'Enter magical pit of alligators and sharp rocks with the blonds tied to a rock.'

Me: say you're sorry, Naruto.

chibi Naruto : never!

Usagi: Naruto, they're coming closer!

The End

P.s. "Ignorant people think it's the noise which fighting cats make that is so aggravating, but it ain't so; it's the sickening **grammar** they use" by someone

P.s.s. Guess who the woman was and if you get it right you get a

(\_/)

(")_(")**_b_**_un_**n_y_**… an emoticon one.

** ()()**

**(")(")**

Authors note: I'm a beginner so be nice about this fic or I'll have an evil emoticon glare, at you and a butterfly too Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ but advice would be nice. Yes, i know it's short. Also I couldn't think of a better title and if anyone wants this to continue I need at lest one comment please!

P.s. English doesn't borrow from other languages. English follows other languages down dark alleys, knocks them over and goes through their pockets for loose grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

chibi naruto: why am i chibi? and what took so long for this &#%-

*Hit*

Me: Don't curse

Chibi: why not

me: because.

Chibi: wow you have a way with words

*enter magical pit of alligators with the blonds tied to a rock*

Usagi:what am i even doing here?

Me: time to start the story.

Usagi and chibi naruto: what?

Me: I don't own any manga/ anime or anything along those lines that might be mentioned just in case any of you are really that dumb. I am working on my writing.

* * *

Wish Upon a Star

The air was tepid and welcoming. The melodious flutter of birds could be heard whilst the wind blew ever so slightly and the suns shone while a few people sauntered here and there. And so like the old cliché goes, somehow everyone and everything was at peace... or least appeared to be.

"I'm going to be late!" the distressed scream of a young girl broke the peaceful façade of the Hidden Leaf Village. The girls feet pounded against the ground, her long golden hair and the tails of a blue headband danced in the wind.

Yet aside from the first moment of the abrupt shriek no one bothered to bat an eye and many waved with a smile, for this fair-haired child running in blur often late for school was a very common sight. It was so regular that many worried if she wasn't sprinting like mad to school, especially after last time she hadn't…but that is a story for a latter time. This crazy dash also is what had made her the star runner of the academy and helped make her known as Ryuusei* or Shooting Star of Konohagakure.

'_Of all the days to be late; big brother didn't eve try to-'_

"Ryuusei, catch!"

She spun around just in time to catch a petite white square container of noodles in her hands and a piece of toast in her mouth.

"I owe you one!" she said but with a full mouth it sounded more like _'I awe yoa on!' _

"Just get to school!" yelled Teuchi, proud owner of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

She ran as beamed her trademark smile in gratitude.

* * *

A boy with black hair and glasses and only one truly good eye walked down the road. He wore his school uniform made of a white shirt and black pants as he walked down the street. This boy as you probably have guessed is Kimihiro Watnuki, the _hired_ hand of Yūko Ishikawa or the 'Time and Space Witch'.

He was mumbling rather loudly some thing about how Dōmeki was an idiot and how cute Himawari-chan was that day when he took a turn around a corner. He stopped for a young girl, perhaps about six or seven stood in the middle of the road. Her onyx black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her white skin shone, her feet were bare, she wore a white western style summer dress and a navy blue backpack covered in a pink floral design. Her lips were decorated with a goofy grin.

What caught his attention were her eyes. They were… They were… _'Bizarre__'_ was the word he finally decided on. Anyone could tell just by looking that they were not the eyes of a little girl. Furthermore they constantly changed little by little and a strange forum of melancholy danced in them.

"You are Watnuki-san, right?" said the girl still wearing that goofy grin but the tone of voice that she used was hollow.

"Ye-yes," he stumbled at the suddenness of the question.

"Which way is the witch's shop?"

Sudden realization swept over him. "Oh, are you a customer?"

"Think so" was her reply as that childish grin grew.

Silence.

Kimihiro took the initiative. "So did you get lost on your way there?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one. I did but I couldn't keep it." His eyes widened after he perceived this.

"Wh-why?"

"What is a name if it loses meaning..." She paused, her eyes became misty. "Hollow. Worthless. Painful. Lonely. All these words come close."

Another answer fallowed by silence.

Time seemed frozen; the girl didn't anything say anything, she just stood remembering. Watnuki's mind raced for a reply but none came. After all how do you respond to some thing like that?

"You can call me Bozu or Yoshi-kun…"

The uneasy and disconsolate mood was slaughtered by this simple sentence.

"What...!" Kimihiro was clearly taken back. "You're a boy?"

"No silly I'm a girl, what gave you that idea?" Her face and word were contradicted by her vocie which screamed 'No idiot and if you every say so again I will rip you limb from limb.'

"Sorry it's not that you look like a boy or anything but here in Japan Bozu or –kun usually refers to a boy and Yoshi is an ambiguous name*," he said quickly, thinking that perhaps she didn't know. A little sweat and an uncomfortable look also appeared on his face.

"I am fully aware of that."

Silence…again.

"Are you being sexiest?"

"What just a minuet, you're the one who asked to be addressed in a way meant for boy," he basically yelled at her. The girl just walked on like she didn't even hear him.

"You're almost as bad as Dōmeki" he muttered, seemingly forgetting what had occurred just a few minutes ago.

"And you are an idiot but you know that, right."

Needless to say the rest of the way neither one spoke but Watnuki did grumble every so often.

* * *

The container of noodles had splattered on the floor, she clearly didn't notice for she was too focused on the scene before her. Her eyes became large and wide, her jaw traveled to the floor, her heart had stopped and to put it simply she was just plain shocked. Then again if she hadn't been shocked to her best friend and big brother kissing, that would have been worry some.

"I never thought…" were the words that fell from her lips.

"Usagi this isn't what it-" the still gagging Naruto tried to say.

"Her name is Uchiha Hoshiko and you will address her as such" Sasuke stated still recovering from the ordeal and if you listened well a hit of jealousy could be detected in his vocie.

"What makes you-"

Sensing Hoshiko's distresses Sasuke quickly interrupted. "I and this brainless failure have no feelings for one another what so ever. The only reason our lips made contact was because this idiot lost his balance."

Under normal circumstances Usagi wouldn't have let her best friend be insulted, even by her brother, but she breathed sigh of relief at those words. Unfortunately it can too soon.

"It's too low," her brother curtly stated as soon as he noticed her clothes.

Hoshiko hastily looked in fear, forgetting what she had just viewed, at what she had thrown on in the rush to school. She donned on black open-toed shoes, simple blue shorts, a circular black pendent etched with the Uchiha symbol hanging from rubber cord and a long sleeved ruby red shirt with a _small_ V-neckline.

"Is not," she wined.

"Yes it is. Now go home and change. No sister of mine-"

"Stop being an idiot, it looks fine," the knucklehead ninja injected.

"No one asked you," his tone calm but sharp.

"I'm not going all the way home just to-," her anger subsided a she noticed who was standing by her side."Naruto what are you doing here?" her voice was small and sad.

This sadness stemmed from seeing greatest friend fail and not being able to help him. The miserable face he had worn sitting on the swing still loomed in her memory.

"Because I graduated, s–." Sadly he could not finish his heroic retelling of how he graduated, for the female fans of Hoshiko's older brother leaped on him like wild animals.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Quickly Hoshiko intervened… or rather tried to but her viruses angry fan-girls; it was obviously a losing battle.

* * *

"Yay, Watnuki is back!" Maru and Moro spoke in unison.

"Now all we need is wine and it's a party" added Mokona, who popped out of thin air.

"Hey don't even think about drinking!" Watnuki yelled.

"You're no fun" replied the black pork bun.

Before their conversation could go any farther, the black haired girl interjected "Where's Yūko?"

"In the back looking for wine or sake!" shouted Mokona.

"I should have known, wait there I'll get her," said Watnuki.

"No need, I'm here," spoke Yūko. Her eye's fell on the girl. "So you are the same _Mishiko_… correct."

"Yes" her eyes on the floor.

"Very well, fallow me to the foyer."

They left leaving the hired hand to wonder and realize about the child.

* * *

In the foyer the girl sat on a rather plain wooden chair with her backpack on her lap. Yūko also sat on a chair and between them was a small, simple but beautifully crafted table made of a maple tree.

"Before I tell you my wish my I ask you some thing." The little one's face had lost it's smile.

"Very well," was her simple answer.

"Is there another way or at the very lest some why to lessen the pain for them."

"There no is point in asking question's already know the answer to."

"So no, I take it."

Yūko did not reply to her strait but took a moment to breath in deep. "Wrong. There is a way but you could never pay the price."

The witch paused as if waiting for the girl, no the _Mishiko_, to say something.

"My last wish is to have one day to remember and be remembered."

"That should be easy to do and now the matter of price."

"What do you want?"

"You know the price."

She unzipped the knapsack and took out a box. The box was a light brown about the size of her hand; it was decorated with a flowery pattern that matched her backpacks and on it there was also a gold lock. Slowly the _Mishiko _with drew a simply key and unlocked it. Inside there laid a plain white envelope. At a pace slower then a snail's she opened it to revile a few pictures that were all a little worn.

To anyone else it might have seemed a bit odd for her to value a few photograph so much that she would lock it away from harm. But to her it was a true treasure for they were some of the first tangible gifts she had ever received. Not only that with each one lay a important memory. Some thing a creature that should never have had heart would never have expected, epically from friends.

"_Friends,"_ her thoughts lingered on that word happily as her eyes scanned the photo trying to memorize every detail. She spent a the _Mishiko _closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gently she handed them over to the witch. With out a moments pause collected her things and slid out of the chair.

"It's too much."

She handed back the black haired child all but one photo. The receiver didn't bother to check what picture had been taken for she knew. Then the _Mishiko_ proceed to walked out of the door but stopped. Her smile had returned.

"Thank you, _Ms. Genie_," and with that she was gone.

* * *

**_"Break it up or you'll be scrubbing the boys bathroom for a month graduation or not!"_** these words that had been said by the instructor, Iruka Umino, had manged to swiftly scatter the fan-girls.

Presently Sakura, Naruto, Usagi and Sasuke sat peacefully in a row but considering how Naruto and the heir of the Uchiha clan were glaring at one another, it wouldn't last long.

"Now that everyone's settled down," Iruka spoke.

"It's time for your team assignments. Team Seven has a extra member since Naruto graduated at the last-minute. Team Seven, you are – Naruto Uzumaki. . . Hoshiko Uchiha," Naruto and Usagi leaped in joy while Sasuke's glare worsened ". . . Sakura Haruno. . ." Sakura's heart sank as Naruto's soared "and... Sasuke Uchiha." It was Sakura's turn to soar as Naruto sank.

"No fair!" Naruto and Ino shouted, but for completely opposite reasons.

"How come Sakura gets Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto fallowed with "Iruka-sensei, why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?"

Both Sakura and Ryuusei hit him for that.

Umino exhaled and said "First off it was the Hokage's decision. It was originally supposed to be Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura, but Naruto's last-minute passing meant that he would have to be some one's apprentice or be without a team. The only other solution was to add him to a team. Since Sasuke's grades where the best out of all 27 graduates and Naruto's were dead last, it was only natural they were put on the same team. He then replaced Kiba with Hoshiko to make it more... um... balanced."

"In other words to keep Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other," Shikamaru said in his oh so common board tone.

"Well... yes."

"As long as dead last doesn't get in my way."

It was Sasuke's turn to be hit by Usagi.

Iruka just restarted the team placements. "Team Eight, you are – Kiba Inuzuka . . . Hinata Hyuga . . . and Shino Aburame."

Hinata tried to hide her disappointment but Usagi didn't miss it. She had wanted the Hyuga heir to be on the team. After all it would make it much easier to get her and Naruto together. Ryuusei had been trying to do so ever since she had found out how Hinata felt about her blond best friend but Sailor Venus she was not. Every try she made ended in failure and injury too, usually to her. In fact she had a scar from the last time and been forbidden from trying to set them up again.

"Team Ten, you are – Shikamaru Nara . . . Ino Yamanaka . . . and Choji Akimichi."

The reason Hoshiko tried so hard was not out of kindness but her own want. A want for someone to be by Naruto's side when she left and she was sure his crush didn't want the position. She didn't know when or why she would leave. All she knew was that she would.

_'Stolen and returned.'_

The vocie of their past instructor finish with "Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce your jonin sensei's. Until then take a break."

* * *

It was nearing sunset, and so far Sasuke had gotten tied up, Naruto had posed as him, Sakura nearly kissed a fake Sasuke and Ryuusei had gotten her best friend diarrhea medicine from the nurse but refused to give it to him after finding out he had posed as her brother. Team Seaven also still lacked a teacher.

"Where is he?" the very annoyed Naruto asked.

"He's a jonin, he probably has important things to do," Sakura muttered.

"But he's our teacher! He's supposed to set a good _example_ and be on time," Naruto complained.

"He'll be here," Sasuke retorted. "Why can't you shut up?"

Usagi swiftly put a hand over Naruto's mouth before it was to late.

"Hey, lets just calm down. I'm sure we're all just a little tired," Naruto mumbled something underneath her hand. "You're probably lucky I couldn't hear that."

She released him. After the blond idiot gasped for air a odd forum of small talk decided to come. About three or five minutes passed but the pointless statements about the weather made it feel like forever plus a thousand years.

"I can't take it!" Naruto screamed.

"It's only been five minutes," the pink hair one stated, a bit irritated by being interrupted in the middle of her Sasuke watching.

"I know but-"

"Just shut up already," said Sasuke_._

_'Why are we repeating this?'_ were the dismal thoughts of a meatball haired girl.

Instead of arguing like before the knucklehead surprised them by going to the black board. He picked up an eraser. He slid the door slightly ajar and placed the eraser in the space. Naruto was visibly pleased with his work.

"That's what you get for being late."

"I'm not involved," declared Sakura Haruno.

The onyx-haired Uchiha just scoffed, "Like a jonin would fall for that."

"I have to agree with Sasuke on this," said Ryuusei.

Just then the door slid open and the eraser fell on top of a man with silver-hair. Some other notable traits were that his headband covering his left eye, the standard uniform but with a mask covering the lower half of his face. This man was also Kakashi Hatake, their jonin.

The holder of the nine tailed fox fell over with laughter. The Uchiha's, especially the star runner, were stunned that it worked.

Sakura tried sucking up, "I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop Naruto but..."

"How can I say this?," Kakashi's face grew a hidden smile. "My first impression . . . I don't like you. Let's go to the roof."

* * *

"_Watnuki come here_," Yūko commanded in her usual bipolar sing-song way.

He hurried down the hall, walked in the room and right off the bat asked "What do you want? I was in the middle of- where did she go?"

"She left. Do you have school tomorrow?"

"I didn't hear her leave and no tomorrow's a day off…" Watnuki paused his suspension aroused "Why?"

"You wouldn't. Do you have anything planed for tomorrow?"

"Well," Kimihiro blushed and his questions melted away. "I was going to ask Himawari-chan to go with me to that amuse-?"

"So you have no plans, I presume."

"Yes." His eyes narrowed and he asked completely skeptical, "Why?"

"Because you'll be spending your day with that _Mishiko._"

"What, why?"

It seemed every answer left him with an other question.

"It was that child's wish."

"Why would she wish for something like that?" he asked hesitantly.

"What does the name that _Mishiko_ has chosen mean?"

"Um… as a name I think Yoshi means better, good, respectful, good luck, righteous but as a word it can mean continue, reason, significance and cause*." He stopped "What do you mean chosen?"

"Just that, she chose it."

"But why and what is _Mishiko_ any-?"

"_Names are important. Names have power. It doesn't matter whether it's living or not. Once you have given something a name, you have embodied it with that same amount of power,_" her face solemn as she quoted her self. "In short she needs a power that name grants. As for what a _Mishiko_ is, you will need that child to answer that."

To this Watnuki merely nodded silently.

"She wants to have single day one day to remember and remembered. You will grant her wish, right?"

"Of course" he said with a sad but focused look on his face as he wondered why and what.

A composed mood entered the room.

Yūko was the first to break it.

"What time is it Watnuki?"

"I think it's a little after…" but before he could finish the witch interrupted.

"No, you couldn't be more wrong it is time for _sak_e!"

"Oh no, you're not getting any sake tonight. Especially after what happen yesterday with that poor cat!," the party pooper screeched.

* * *

"Well, lets begin introducing are selves," their sensei announced nonchalantly. "I'd like you all to state your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future."

"How about you go first?" inquired Usagi.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. I have lots of hobbies. My future aspirations... Your turn."

"All we learned was his name," Sakura said to herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto declared in his typical happy and hyper. "I like ramen and my best friend Usagi, but I don't like the three minutes it takes for ramen to get ready and... Sasuke Uchiha! My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then to have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" He then unknowingly preceded to ruin his own motivational words. "...My hobbies are playing pranks, I guess."

"I'm Hoshiko Uchiha, some people call me Ryuusei. I like my best friend Naruto, my brother sweets and lots of other things. I dislike carrots, dentists, ghosts and lightning. My hobby is eating ice-cream. My goal for the future is to be a bride." She was oblivious to her brothers glare at that last word.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke spoke with a grim face. "One of the few things I like is my sister, and I have many things I don't like. I have little in the way of hobbies, and my goal for the future is to restore my clan's greatness . . .kill a certain man and any others that come near my sister." Naruto gulped as Usagi just shook her head.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She blushed as she stared at a uninterested and bored Sasuke. "The thing I like is... Well the person I like is. . . And umm... My goals for the future are umm. . ." She suddenly screamed "Oh yeah!" Her tone turned ice cold "My dislikes are Naruto and Ino." Her words made Naruto cry a little. "My hobbies are . . ." Sakura's face reddened once more as she gazed at Sasuke again.**  
**

"I really don't like any of you," Kakashi said.

"What did we do?," a aggravated Usagi asked.

Kakashi didn't respond to her. "Tomarrow will start are duties as shinobi."

"Oh ya!" Naruto shouted. "What kind of duties?"**  
**

"First we are going to do survival training." The blond male's excitement dropped.

"No offense, but we had training at the academy," Sakura pointed out.

"It's different. This time I'm your opponent."

"That's it?" Naruto said disappointed.

The silver-haired man started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just imaging your faces when I tell you of the 27 graduates, only nine will become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%."

Naruto was shocked, Sakura was dumbfounded, Sasuke was well... Sasuke and Usagi just froze.

"I love doing this." A grin underneath his mask was clear as daylight. "Meet me here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast; you'll probably just throw it up." He then simply left.**  
**

"...Jerk."

* * *

wow. I'm finally done sorry it took so long but ... well you probably don't want to hear my excuses but i really could use help. I'm doing my best for writing but let me know give some feedback okay. It was fun ^-^ I know not much action but there will be.. hopefully

Also one review needed for next chapter. I'm fickle.

*Hoshiko/Usagi had been nicknamed Ryuusei meaning Shooting Star. I'm not sure if that's right so help… please.

*I'm not sure myself on the Yoshi name.

Anzu= apricot

Nanashi=no name


End file.
